hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 22
The twenty-second episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on June 19, 2009. It adapts the final portion of the Chibitalia storyline from the webcomic version of Hetalia. Plot Summary In a short pre-opening scene that continues last episode's segment, Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire lock gazes... Chibitalia pt.12 Spain offers to help out Austria in his dire situation, but notes that he happens to have many enemies. As Austria orders him to be silent, Hungary watches the conversation from afar, concerned for Austria. Meanwhile, Holy Roman Empire expresses shock at Chibitalia's sudden arrival, while Chibitalia is pleased to see him. HRE orders Chibitalia not to come any closer, as he mentions that he woke up extra early to avoid seeing Chibitalia, and that he has no clue why "she" would follow him when he ran away, when "she"'d run away from him before when HE would follow "her". HRE explains that there's something he needs to tell Chibitalia. As his soldiers march on out, HRE apologizes for all that he did, and that it's time for him to depart. Chibitalia wonders what he means by that, and HRE replies that he meant what he said. HRE's guards arrive to inform him that it's time to leave. He bids Chibitalia goodbye, but as he departs, Chibitalia becomes upset (and reflects on the times spent around HRE). He cries out for HRE to wait up. As HRE stops in his tracks and turns to face him, Chibitalia holds out his deck brush, offering it as a gift and urging for HRE to take it and think of it as him. HRE wonders why the other child would give him a deck brush as a gift, but flashes back to the time he first saw "her" use it. He accepts the deck brush, thanking Chibitalia and telling "her" that he accepts the feeling. The guards can only watch in confusion. HRE asks Chibitalia what gift "her" people give to their loved ones. Chibitalia answers that it would be a kiss. As HRE moves in for the kiss, he thinks to himself about how he's loved Chibitalia ever since the 900s. The two lock in a kiss, as a breeze blows by and scatters leaves about. They pull away, and Chibitalia asks if he really does love him. HRE replies that he does, and that it's no lie, while Chibitalia expresses how happy he is. HRE bids Chibitalia farewell, and tells him that they'll meet again when the war is over. Chibitalia answers that he'll be waiting, and that he'll be waiting with sweets. He adds for HRE not to get sick or hurt out in the war, and that they'll surely see each other again. A tearful HRE answers that no matter how many years go by, he'll always love Chibitalia more than anyone else in the world. The narrator, in a final footnote, states that HRE proceeded to throw himself into a long war (as "The End" is shown). Post-Credits Teaser HRE cherishes his new deck brush and finds pleasure in using it to sweep the ground. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire *Austria *Hungary *Spain Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Spain: Go Inoue English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason *Austria: Chuck Huber *Hungary: Luci Christian *Spain: Dave Trosko Trivia *This episode is notable for the fact that it only has one story segment, and no others. It adapts the final portion of Chibitalia, which was excised from the published version of the manga. *However, there is one notable change in the anime adaptation of the sequence: In the original webcomic, Chibitalia pulled off his panties and offered them to HRE as a gift. When HRE says that he accepts Chibitalia's feeling, his guard says that he only accepted the other's panties. An "omake" illustration at the end of the webcomic shows HRE realizing that Chibitalia wasn't wearing anything under "her" dress when they kissed, as he has the panties laid out. *In the original webcomic, HRE's guards are blond men, one of them being his sibling Saxony (and the others presumably being cameos of the other Germanic states in the Empire). In the anime version, HRE instead has two brunet men as his guards. *This episode ran 5 minutes and 30 seconds in its Animate.TV broadcast, due to an ad for the third Hetalia character CD. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes